Generally, a vehicle has a transmission which receives power generated from an engine to control a driving torque. There are various types of transmissions, for example, a manual transmission, an automatic transmission, and a continuously variable transmission. The automatic transmission is generally used among these in recent years.
The automatic transmission includes a torque converter instead of a clutch which transfers or intercepts power of an engine, so that a vehicle with the automatic transmission does not have a clutch pedal. Thus, the automatic transmission vehicle can control a vehicle speed by using only an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal. However, determination of power delivery such as a driving (D stage), reversing (R stage), neutral (N stage), and park (P stage) should be determined by a driver in the automatic transmission vehicle.
Therefore, the driver operates a shift lever from the N stage to the D stage or an R stage such that the automatic transmission vehicle is shifted and driven. However, if the driver operates the shift lever from the N stage to the D stage or the R stage while pushing the accelerator pedal instead of the brake pedal by mistake in a state where the vehicle stops, a sudden start of the automatic transmission vehicle may be generated. Further, if the driver pushes the accelerator pedal harder, more dangerous sudden start may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.